


Quarry

by railise



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 07:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/railise/pseuds/railise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur's on her trail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quarry

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** stalker!Arthur  
>  **A/N:** Not necessarily what you think.

Arthur crept stealthily along, barely making a sound as he moved. He had temporarily lost sight of her, but was confident that he would find her again soon enough; he was very good at this. She was moving quietly, too, but did not have his same skill. She had not spent the sort of time he had honing the ability, which stood to reason, being that he had had more years to devote to it. Nonetheless, the outcome would be the same: he would get her in the end. Just as she had her reasons for wanting to hide, he had his reasons for thwarting her efforts.

Soon, he heard the soft sound of her footsteps close by, but not so close that he would startle her when he reached her. Glancing ahead, he saw an opening where he should be able to spot her-- and, with luck, bring the game to a close. It was tempting to move more quickly, in order to get there sooner, yet he knew patience was key to being successful.

When he reached that spot, he had only to wait for a minute before she came into view. She truly was perfect. Before she could get away again, Arthur made his move.

***

Gwen looked up from where she was seated on a blanket in their picnic area, smiling when Arthur approached. "I see you've found dinner."

"Indeed." Off to the side of the clearing, Arthur set down the doe that he had slung over his shoulders.


End file.
